Remake: Amor de adolescentes
by andrea.zelaya.969300
Summary: Bueno lo prometido es deuda y aquí les traigo el remake de mi segundo fanfic, para los que no conozcan la trama : Dawn una joven bella es cambiada al bachiller Nomekop y ahi conoce al amor de su vida pero también es cruelmente lastimada.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. **_

**Fanfiction: Amor de adolescentes (remake).**

**Bueno lo prometido es deuda mi segundo gran trabajo subido a fanfictionpuntonet jeje espero que el remake sea de su total agrado **** y lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice mientras lo redactaba.**

**Capítulo 1: La historia.**

Esta historia se sitúa en la bella ciudad Hojas Gemelas, con una joven en especial de nombre Dawn, muy bella por cierto de ojos azules y su cabello ¿Qué decir de este? Es como si estuvieras viendo el mismo mar. La joven vive con su madre Johanna que es la viva imagen de Dawn o más bien Dawn es igual a su madre, la joven estudia en un bachiller de nombre "Sinnoh" muy prestigioso incluso su mama trabaja ahí como maestra de música, la joven cursa segundo semestre (asi se maneja en mi localidad no sé cómo se maneje en otras ciudades XD pero aquí se maneja 2 semestres por año) a casi nada para salir de vacaciones a la madre de la ojiazul le llegara una propuesta que cambiara radicalmente la vida de Dawn.

-Piénselo bien Johanna es una gran propuesta viniendo de esa escuela- comento el director de Sinnoh quien responde a nombre de Rowan, se encontraba firmando algunos papeles escolares. –Lo se señor y eh decidido aceptar el traslado ¿A qué preparatoria será?- cuestiono la dama. –Bien pues será al bachiller Nomekop de ciudad Kanto.

-Señor es algo lejos pero creo que el cambio me hará bien, no se diga mas ¿Dónde tengo que firmar?- dialogo la madre de Dawn mostrando una sonrisa, acto seguido Rowan soltó una carcajada y dijo "Perfecto déjamelo todo a mí y ya verás que dentro de poco estarás dando clases en Nomekop" y sin decir más estrecharon la mano y la profesora se retiró, por otro lado en la misma institución pero en el patio ahora vemos a 3 jóvenes charlando.

-¡Chicos los voy a extrañar mucho!- exclamo Dawn con tristeza. –No te preocupes amiga veras que las vacaciones se pasaran volando y aún nos queda mucho tiempo juntos- Finalizo la chica de cabellos guindos que responde por Zoey, su amigo Kenny solo se limitó a abrazarla.

0o0o0o0

-La cena esta deliciosa madre, Zoey, Kenny y yo estamos organizando un gran viaje cuando nos graduemos, sé que cuento con tu permiso madre- explicaba la chica su madre estaba algo pensativa no sabía cómo reaccionaría su hija pero era lo mejor. –Dawn, hija tengo que decirte algo- articulo la señora mientras dejaba los cubiertos y tomaba pose seria. -¿Qué ocurre madre?- ahora era Dawn la que mostraba angustia.

-Me transferirán a otra ciudad, Kanto para ser exactos- finalizo la madre de la chica que la noticia le había caído como un balde con agua fría. -¿Cómo que otra ciudad? Y ¿mis amigos? ¿mis estudios? Mi vida está aquí en Hojas Gemelas y tú de nada quieres ¿quieres que abandone todo? Aquí está mi vida y quiero seguir aquí, tu vete si quieres yo me quedo en aquí- exclamo rabiosa pero después su tono bajo y en él se podía escuchar tristeza. –Estás loca niña, nos vamos las 2 y esta discusión se acabó.

Johanna continuo comiendo y Dawn estaba que echaba chispas. -¡Mama! ¡no puedes apartarme de lo que más amo en este mundo! Te ju…- pero fue interrumpida por la miraba asesina de su madre. –Te callas, cenas y te vas a tu habitación jovencita no quisiera castigarte por tu actitud- culmino Johanna, Dawn resignaba y balbuceando cosas obedeció a su madre.

0o0o0o0

El tiempo había pasado desde aquella discusión, las clases ya no eran disfrutadas por Dawn ella se mostraba seria, ya no sonreía y si lo hacía era una risa falsa, sus amigos notaron esto y el ultimo día de clases tomaron cartas en el asunto.

-¡Vacaciones! Dawn vallamos a los bolos los 3- invito Zoey mientras lanzaba su mochila por los aires y el buen Kenny la atrapo. –Zoey ¿Por qué no vas y nos traes unos refrescos?- interrogo el castaño mientras le daba unas monedas a la peliguinda quien entendió a la perfección y se retiró del lugar dejando a los chicos solos. –Bien puedes soltarlo ¿Qué ocurre?.

-Kenny tú al igual que Zoey están en todo el derecho de saberlo, yo… bueno mi madre será transferida a un colegio llamado Nomekop lo que significa que me tendré que mudar- explico la peliazul mientras sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos a punto de salirse sus lágrimas, en eso Zoey ya había escuchado todo y las gaseosas se le cayeron al piso automáticamente. -¿Por qué?- interrogo Kenny cabizbajo.

-¡Te iras! ¡por que nos dejas! ¡somos tus amigos! O ¿nunca lo fuimos?- exclamo furioso el joven mientras tomaba del antebrazo a Dawn haciéndole presión. -¿Nos dejaras de verdad?- interrogo violentamente. -¡Kenny! ¡me lastimas!- se quejó la chica al sentir gran incomodidad por la fuerza aplicada de parte del varón que por supuesto era mayor, el chico se disculpó soltándola de inmediato y aunque reconocido el error una marca rojiza se hizo aparición en el antebrazo de la joven.

0o0o0o0

-No nos olvides que nosotros jamás te olvidaremos Dawn- explico Zoey mientras la abrazaba junto con Kenny, una despedida muy emotiva, los días pasaron y llego la hora de partir muy a su pesar Dawn empaco sus cosas y en el camino no dijo ninguna palabra. –Dawn te compasare lo prometo- dijo la madre de esta mientras conducía tratando de hacer el viaje lo menos incomodo posible pero no hubo respuesta de su hija, simplemente la joven se acomodó de lado y fijo su vista en la perilla de la puerta, una lagrima recorrió su mejilla.

0o0o0o0

-Llegamos a Kanto- finalizo Johanna, Dawn que al principio estaba molesta quedo asombrada por la gran variedad de vegetación y animales de la ciudad, muy bonita para su gusto inclusive tal vez mejor que Hojas Gemelas ya que decían que la ciudad esa era "un pueblo en progreso" pero sin lugar a dudas Kanto si era una ciudad. –Usted debe ser Johanna la profesora de música, Rowan me comento del traslado y será un placer tenerla en Nomekop, mi nombre es Oak y soy el director del colegio- se presentó un señor bien parecido.

-Gracias yo soy Johanna y ella es mi hija Dawn- Oak la saludo cordialmente pero Dawn estaba molesta aun independientemente de la belleza de la ciudad, seguía molesta por el intercambio tan repentino. –Para mí desgracia estudiare en su colegio- susurro la joven, Oak las invito a comer y les dio una especie de tour por la ciudad incluso se tomó la molestia de llevarlas a su nueva casa si era agradable sobre todo si solo van a vivir 2 personas ya era tarde para desempacar, lo harían al día siguiente después de todo la chica está de vacaciones. –Bien Dawn el director me explico que iniciaras en segundo semestre y pues que disfrutes de las vacaciones porque es algo difícil estar en esa preparatoria ya que es muy prestigiosa.


	2. Chapter 2 Nomekop

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. **_

**Fanfiction: Amor de adolescentes (remake).**

**Capítulo 2: Nomekop.**

El ciclo de las vacaciones de invierno culmino y llego la hora de que nuestra chica se adentrara a Nomekop, emprendió su recorrido pero se quedó estética al ver un joven muy apuesto de cabellos rebeldes, ojos cafés ahhh sin duda un sueño de chico. –_Que atractivo-_ Pensó la joven, sus esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando vio que tres chicas se le acercaron y 2 de ellas lo abrazaron muy acaramelada mente. –_Patan- _Susurro para si al escuchar como el joven decía "Para todas tengo" refiriéndose a la que quedo libre, en eso 2 chicos más se acercaron a él. –Mejor continuo con lo mío, ¡rayos! Incluso mama se me adelanto- concluyo la chica al percatarse que su madre ya no estaba a su lado lo que ella menos esperaba era que aquellos 3 chicos apuestos también la observaron.

-¿Ya viste Ash? Parece ser de nuevo ingreso ya que no la habíamos visto- concluyo un joven de cabellos verdes. –Pues no esta tan mal, ¿Qué planean hermanos? ¿darle la bienvenida?- articulo con gracia el joven de nombre Ash. – Y ¿Por qué no mejor, hacemos una pequeña apuesta?- interrogo con astucia un rubio ojimiel.

-¿Otra vez? ¿apostando? Ketchum, mi amor ya has andado con todas las del colegio y las haz desflorado junto con tus amigos Jun y Drew, por favor dejen de ser ¡inmaduros!- refunfuño una joven pelinaranja que responde a Misty y era una de las chicas que Ash tenía abrazadas, las dos restantes la siguieron y llevan por nombre: Blue y Cristal.

-Me cae gorda, no sé cómo andas con ella a sabiendas que tus padres tienen otros futuro para ti hermano, bueno el caso es que la apuesta seria así : Enamorar a la nueva y hacerla tuya veamos… estamos en enero mmm tienes un mes para concluir todo, si lo logras Jun y yo te pagaremos un total de 500 pesos pero si fallas tu nos darás ¿aceptas?- dijo Drew mientras estrechaba su mano, Ash de inmediato acepto mostrando una sonrisa soberbia como dando a entender que sería pan comido, la chicharra sonó indicando que era hora de entrar a clases, llego el profesor al salón de nuestro joven Ketchum y dio la mejor noticia.

-Tenemos una nueva compañera, su nombre es Dawn y viene de Hojas Gemelas, háganla sentirse lo más segura posible veamos… te sentaras al lado de Ketchum- explico el profesor a Dawn, Ash estaba perplejo ¿tanta suerte tenia?, la clase continuo y el azabache empezó su plan. –Hey Dawn ¿Te gustaría que te mostrara la escuela?- le susurro pero la chica no le prestaba atención. –Hey ¡ps! ¡ps! Linda no muerdo- sí que era persistente el azabache, Dawn había llegado a su límite "Esta bien iré" fue lo único que salió de su boca solo para que Ash la dejara de molestar, llego el receso y el grupito del Ketchum junto con la recién llegada estaban comiendo, Ash al lado de su novia, las chicas sentadas con los muchachos y Dawn pues estaba de mas solo termino su comida y se dispuso a irse "Gracias por invitarme a comer con ustedes" concluyo y se retiró, Ash rápidamente se paró para seguirla. -¿Acaso nunca se cansan de apostar?- cuestiono irritada la pelinaranja.

-Cálmate querida solo es un mes y después toda esta farsa acabara, nuestros amigos aquí presentes le pagaran o él les pagara y todo volverá a la normalidad- explico Blue, una chica de ojos azules y cabello castaño fue testigo de las crueles palabras dichas por la otra castaña, en verdad el grupo de Ash y el eran muy crueles pero se limitó a irse a su salón por otro lado Dawn había encontrado un interesante, grande y frondoso árbol perfecto para relajarse, se sentó y recargo su espalda en el árbol, la brisa era relajante hasta que cierto chico con unas "Z" en su rostro se hizo presente se puso en cuclillas frente de ella.

-Hola preciosa- saludo Ash, Dawn al abrir sus ojos y encontrarse con los de él se sonrojo y lo empujo provocando que este callera pero el azabache no iba a caer solo, la tomo de la mano haciendo que ambos se desplomaran sobre el césped quedando a pocos centímetros de darse una unión entre sus labios. –Te aseguro que a tus novias no les gustaría encontrarte en esta posición conmigo- declaro la joven mientras se disponía a pararse pero Ash la acorralo abrazando su cintura impidiendo así que se levantase. –Me gustas linda.

-Es ridículo, solo déjame ir- finalizo Dawn que intentaba forcejear contra el azabache. -¿Quieres ser mi novia?- soltó sin más el joven pero la campana salvo a Dawn ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron al salón, Ash le susurro al odio "esto no ha acabado preciosa" , el maestro por alguna razón no llego y todos los alumnos excepto 2 muchachas salieron del salón. –Hola amiga mi nombre es…- fue interrumpida por la chica.

-Eres Dawn, la nueva lo sé y te daré un consejo de mujer a mujer aléjate de Ash Ketchum y su grupito de idiotas solo terminaras lastimada y dolida como las otras chicas y me uno a ese grupo de mujeres- explicaba la castaña de nombre May. -¿Qué dices? Es mentira ¿verdad? Tu solo… ¡estas celosa de que el chico guapo me haga caso!- fulmino la ojiazul. –No seas estúpida Dawn ¿yo envidia? Y ¿de ti? Por favor niña cuando alguien te aconseja es porque ha pasado por esa experiencia pero haya tu si quieres continuar con el jueguito del Ketchum, soy May por cierto un placer tenerte en Nomekop- concluyo la joven y sin más dejo a la azulita en un mar de pensamientos.

-Tenemos algo pendiente preciosa- le susurro Ash a la azulita mientras la acorralaba por detrás, ya habían salido de clases y la joven solo estaba esperando a su madre pero el acto sorpresivo del azabache la dejo sin palabras. –Emmm- balbuceo. –Nena me gustas ¿quieres ser mi novia?- dijo mientras la volteaba y la tomaba del mentón, mirándola directo a los ojos, ella se sonrojo. –Yo… me tengo que ir- y sin más se soltó del joven. –_Caeras…_

0o0o0o0

La tarde paso sin ninguna novedad al igual que la noche, Dawn se quedó pensando todo el tiempo sobre lo sucedido en su primer día de clases el chico más apuesto se le declaro y una joven que no conoce le aconseja que no lo pele ¿a quién debe hacerle caso? En fin, fue la prima en llegar a la escuela y como aún tenía algo de sueño se dispuso a descansar unos minutos en su pupitre, Ash no pudo creer la suerte que Arceus le estaba regalando, dejo su mochila en silencio se posó detrás de ella y le pico las costillas al mismo tiempo que exclamaba un "buenos días princesa" la chica se asustó y dio un respingo " No quiero ir a la escuela" Ash se extrañó por la frase pero no le dio importancia y la abrazo. -¿Ya sabes la respuesta?.

-Eres un idiota estaba tan tranquila durmiendo y de la nada sales con tus juegos ridículos- chillaba la joven molesta pero Ash la tomo de los hombros y la beso rápidamente lo que no espero era que la joven le diera tremenda cachetada que dejo marca en su mejilla. –No me vuelvas a besar, estúpido ¡no soy como las demás!- declaro y salió echa una fiera del salón, Jun y Drew fueron espectadores de esto y entraron para ver a su amigo. –Valla ¿Qué le hiciste Ash? Parecía molesta- dialogo Jun.

-Oye no me digas que intestaste algo y ¿no quiso? Jaja bueno tu marca lo dice todo- se burló Drew. –Ella caerá ya lo verán- dialogo el joven mientras se tomaba su moflete lastimado, en eso llega May.

-Valla no cabe duda que sigues siendo un imbécil con las mujeres pero te topaste con la urna de tus zapatos- dijo tangente May. –A vamos ambos sabemos que sigues molesta por que te bote a la semana siguiente, lo siento cariño pero Misty me da mucho más placer que tu- fanfarroneo Ash mientras se acercaba con sus amigos al pupitre de la chica. -¡Eres un…- intento darle una cachetada pero rápidamente Jun y Drew la sujetaron de los brazos dejándola inmóvil. -¡Eres un cobarde! Necesitas de tus peones para poder con una mujer jaja me das pena Ketchum- dialogo May. –Ahhh ¿quieres que te demuestre que soy hombre?- interrogo el joven mostrando picardía en sus ojos. –No te atrevas imbécil- dijo la joven mientras forcejeaba con los amigos del Ketchum. –Oh vamos cariño ¿aún me odias?- dijo mientras metía una de sus manos en la falda de May. -¡Suéltame!- chillo la joven, Ash acaricio la pierna de la joven sin duda era una belleza lástima que no la pudo hacer suya, no iba a llegar lejos solo quería asustarla, llego a la prenda íntima de la chica la estilo y dejo que regresa a su forma original provocando un leve dolor en May. –vámonos y ya no me odies May ambos sabemos que te gusto lo que tuviste conmigo.

Ella simplemente cayo de rodillas al piso, asustada pero por un momento feliz de que ese idiota no llegara más lejos, las horas pasaron y dio origen al receso, Ash estaba decidido a conquistar a Dawn así que la llevo al mismo árbol donde todo empezó y la abrazo. –Vamos princesa dame la oportunidad- decía el joven mientras impregnaba su camisa del dulce aroma de Dawn. –Antes de que yo diga que si tenemos que salir en citas- dijo zafándose y quedando frente de este. –No soy tonta no andaré con un chico que apenas acabo de conocer Ash Ketchum, te falta mucho por conocerme- dialogo la joven. –Tenemos tiempo preciosa.

-Jaja ese Ash es todo un loquillo- dijo Jun mientras observaban como conquistaba a la chica y sus otros amigos incluyendo a Misty se estaban burlando.


	3. Chapter 3 plan en marcha

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. **_

**Fanfiction: Amor de adolescentes (remake).**

**Capítulo 3: Plan en marcha.**

La ojiazul reflexionó si debería o no salir con aquel chico apuesto después de todo se le hacía raro que especialmente a ella le hablase e insistiera tanto en una cita por un momento se le cruzo una idea descabellada quizá era una apuesta pero los demás sucesos en Nomekop la harían cambiar de opinión y quizá se lamentaría en tomar una decisión importante en su vida en cuanto al Ketchum los días transcurrieron y la chica de cabellos azules evito salir con el joven millonario quería evitarse problemas sin embargo el azabache era una persona que no aceptaba un "no" como respuesta…

-¿Entonces primor a qué hora paso por ti?- cuestiono el joven melosamente mientras la reprendía con abrazo por detrás, la chica se asustó un poco pero al ver que era Ash no le tomo importancia. –Lo siento Ash- se disculpó mientras se zafaba de su agarre. –Estaré ocupara hoy, ayudare a mi madre a revisar los exámenes de música- y con dicha excusa salió del lugar dejando a un molesto chico que se hacía ganando el dinero de Jun y Drew. –Ya caerás…

0o0o0

-Jaja Ash ya deberías darte por vencido es claro que esa joven no está interesado en ti, deberías dejarla y darnos nuestra paga la apuesta ya la perdiste- dijo burlón el rubio mientras bebía su jugo, él se encontraba sentado sobre la mesa en la cual acostumbraban desayunar toda la bola como era de todos los días Ash estaba rodeado por su chica Misty y las demás, el comentario del rubio no le cayó en gracia y frunció el ceño. –Para poder lograr mi objetivo tengo que llegar más lejos mis queridas niñas y Misty me temo que las descuidare un par de días pero prometo que solo será hasta que consiga mi meta- explico el chico cosa que ala pelinaranja no el cayo del todo bien las demás chicas solo suspiraron después de todo no eran las novias formales del azabache.

-No entiendo por qué tanta importancia por esa- soltó la novia del joven apuesto llamado Ash. –Tranquila Misty esto es así, Ash ya anduvo con todas las del colegio y que llegue una nueva además de muy atractiva la hace vulnerable además cuando esta apuesta culmine Ash quedara como el hombre de montaña jaja- esclareció el peliverde.

Si el joven Ketchum iba continuar con su plan malévolo para engatusar a nuestra querida Dawn tenía que tomar todo más enserio así que a la semana siguiente sito a Misty, su actual novia en el comedor de la escuela donde todos se pudieran enterar del acontecimiento que estaba por suceder…

-¡Esto se acabó Misty! ¡Entiende!- dijo encolerizado el joven después de una fuerte discusión no pudo más, tuvo que terminarla claro que todo era parte del plan aunque Misty no estaba muy de acuerdo pero acepto el fingir lo sufrida y dolida que estaría por el disque "rompimiento" entre ellos. -¡No! ¡no puedes terminar conmigo!- chillo la joven, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas el dolor que estaba sintiendo de cierta forma dejo de ser mentira al ver a la peliazul acercarse a la escena cosa que el azabache no paso desapercibido acto seguido se soltó bruscamente de Misty, la chica en cuestión de segundos se derrumbó sobre el piso Lyra y Marina se acercaron para ayudarla. -¡Déjenme!- les dijo con despecho mientras que sola se paraba e iba al tocador de las chicas ¿para qué? Para no ver la cara a nadie, evitar ser el hazme reír de todo Nomekop, ella era una de las chicas más populares no podía darse el lujo de ser menospreciada solo porque el más guapo de los guapos la dejo.

Ash salió del lugar junto con Drew y Jun no antes de cruzar miradas con Dawn dando a entender que lo de ellos iba enserio, los días transcurrieron y como era de esperarse Misty y Ash no tenían contacto alguno el casanova de Nomekop había dejado de andar de chiflado con cualquier chica era obvio por quien, todos los chicos tenían entendido que no podían acercarse a ella o lo lamentarían pues en el código de los hombres Dawn tenía escrito el nombre de "Ash Ketchum". –Vamos cariño ya termine con ella ¿Qué más quieres?- interrogaba el moreno a la chica de ojos azules que se encontraba sentada en su mesa banco "estudiando" por así decirlo ella arqueo la ceja y lo miro. –Quiero que me dejes en paz Ash Ketchum.

-Eso fue duro preciosa pero mientras no aceptes salir conmigo yo no dejare de insistir- declaro el joven con una sonrisa descarada. –Lo pensare- dijo ella mientras volvía su vista a su libro Ash en un intento desesperado puso su mano sobre el libro e interrumpió la lectura de Dawn. –Paso por ti a las 7 pm para llevarte a cenar el viernes ¿entendido?- le dijo coquetamente ella suspiro y se resignó después de todo ¿Qué podría pasar? Iría por ella, cenarían, charlarían y después a casa ¿Qué tan malo suena eso?. –Bien.

El día tan esperado llego, el joven llevaba puesto una camiseta de licra negra para que se viera su bien marcado abdomen sobre esta una camisa de color aqua totalmente desabrochada y unos jeans su bella acompañante lucía un hermoso vestido negro con flores de colores, tacones negros y su cabello bellamente adornado, el joven tenía que admitir que tenía a una acompañante realmente impresionante. –Luces hermosa- le dijo el al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía su mano para encaminarla a su coche, la velada fue esplendida Ash se portó como un verdadero caballero esa noche, le dijo halagos y todo lo que un chico amable puede decirle a una linda mujer, en un momento que Dawn sintió frio Ash se quitó la camisa y se la puso después de llevarla a su casa y antes de que se bajaran del carro le robo un beso, una unión de labios que sin duda fue la sensación más hermosa que la ojiazul haya podido probar en su corta vida, su primer beso y la verdad no se arrepentía de con quien fue después de todo el joven ya estaba soltero o eso pensaban todos. –Acepta ser mi novia y te prometo que tendrás detalles como estos siempre- dialogo Ash sin embargo la respuesta de la chica fue "lo pensare".

Una semana después de la cita transcurrió y fue entonces que en aquel árbol donde ella y el vivieron una serie de acontecimientos hermosos ella le dio el "si" todo Nomekop supo de la nueva relación y por ende nadie se metía con Dawn sabían que tendrían problemas por otro lado May empezó a aliarse con la ojiazul y se dio cuenta que era buena persona en ese momento se hicieron buenas amigas solo que la castaña aun no confiaba del todo en Ash "ten cuidado Dawn mucho cuidado" le repetía constantemente a su amiga. En una noche de chicos, en la casa del azabache para ser exactos.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cómo vas? ¿ya te la parcheaste? [nota: en mi ciudad cuando decimos "parchear" significa sexo]- interrogo el joven de cabellos rubio mientras mataba zombis en el XBOX, Drew por su lado tomaba una pedazo de pizza y lo comía, Ash bueno él también estaba matando zombis. –Escucha tonto para esta chica las cosas no pueden ir muy rápido pero ten por seguro que caerá ante mí y la hare mía- sentencio el joven mientras mataba a un puñado de zombis.

-Bien Ash porque si no recuerda que tu serás el que nos page y quedaras como un imbécil al no haber podido con esta chiquilla- esclareció Drew al mismo tiempo que les entregaba un pedazo de pizza a cada uno. –Cállate, sé que ella caerá.

0o0o0o0

Un día cualquiera en la mansión Ketchum yacían 2 jóvenes en la cama besándose con pasión, tanta hormona era mala pero ¿Qué importaba? Si eran 2 chiquillos buscando amor y calor corporal, el chico ya había tenido la oportunidad de acariciar las deliciosas piernas de la joven, el sentirlas lo excitaban y un mar de imágenes haciéndole el amor venían a su mente. –Dawn ¿puedo?- cuestiono el joven con voz ronca, ella estaba nerviosa jamás la habían tocado de esa manera pero de cierta forma se sentía en confianza con su novio. –Ash yo no…- el callo con un beso. –Yo estoy para protegerte- dijo el mientras continuo con su recorrido, era una suerte que a Dawn le gustara usar vestido digamos que le facilitaba la entrada a donde quería, lentamente su mano llego hasta el sexo de ella más bien su prenda íntima, la toco cada parte, sintió cada centímetro del encaje podía escuchar la respiración de ella, estaba nerviosa si pero el, el mismo se encargaría de que disfrutara del momento. –Déjate llevar mi amor- le susurro al odio mientras le daba una lambida acto seguido opto por acariciar uno de sus pechos con su otra mano libre la otra estaba algo ocupada debajo del vestido de Dawn, ella estaba agitada se sentía tan bien todas las sensaciones que el chico despertaba en ella. –Hazlo…- dijo ella casi al unísono, el moreno sonrió e introdujo su mano en el sexo de ella, lo toco y se encargó de recorrer cada milímetro de aquello tan preciado para ella.

Estaba mojada muy mojada eso le indicada al joven que ella estaba disfrutando de todo pero no la haría suya por ahora, saco su mano y probo un poco del néctar que quedo en sus dedos y dijo en voz muy baja "delicioso" ella lo miro con cara de reproche. –No comas ansias mi amor pronto te hare llegar al éxtasis.

**To be continued…**

**Que dijeron? Ya se acabó XD pues no! Hay más para leer :P**

Después de que Ash introdujo a su novia Dawn al mundo de la lujuria, algo totalmente nuevo para ella y sin duda muy placentero ambos empezaron a degustar más la relación que tenían curiosamente Drew poso sus ojos en la amiga de Dawn, May quien al principio temía por salir con ese joven sin embargo después se dio cuenta que ese chico valía la pena y empezaron una relación que iba de maravilla, Jun por su lado seguía saliendo con un montón de chicas supongo que no todos cambian en fin una fiesta especial estaba por celebrarse en Nomekop y como celebrar los 50 años desde que se fundó la preparatoria sin embargo esa noche varias cosas ocurrieron por ejemplo Dawn conoció a un chico misterioso el cual jamás supo su nombre pero en toda la velada estuvo con él ya que extrañamente Ash desapareció de la fiesta…

-Pensé que nunca vendrías- soltó la pelinaranja al mismo tiempo que le quitaba el seguro a su ventana y le permitía el acceso al intruso. –Bueno pero ya estoy aquí ¿no? A lo que vengo preciosa.

Ash al parecer tenia necesidades así que busco a su "Exnovia" y cuando una mujer viste unas prendas íntimas seximente digamos que es muy difícil que no pase nada entre ellos sobre todo si están solos en las 4 paredes. De un momento a otro Misty ya no tenía ropa alguna y el Ketchum se encontraba también desnudo con un amigo muy ansioso por entrar en acción. -¿Trajiste al globo? Recuerda que sin globito no puede haber fiesta- articulo con dificultad la pelinaranja mientras era besada por los labios de Ash que recorrían todo su ser. –Claro preciosa no esperabas que no las trajese.

Mas besos más caricias y una cosa llego a la otra y finalmente la penetro Misty no era una perita en dulce ya habían tenido en varias ocasiones sexo así que Ash iba rápidamente. -¡Sí! ¡más rápido!- aclamaba la mujer vuelta loca con tanta pasión el moreno estaba igual de desenfrenado y atendía las exigencias de su amante esa noche hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax, el cayó a un lado de ella rendido ambos no dijeron nada hasta que su respiración volvió a la normalidad. –Tan bien como siempre Ash, estos días que no has tenido acción no fueron excusa para que no cumplieras al 100 con tu tarea- dialogo Misty mientras se acurrucaba junto a él, Ash solo sonrió le encantaba saber que dejaba a las chicas complacidas.

Por otro lado Drew esa noche se encargó de llevar sana y salva a su novia May, en las afueras de la casa de May. –Drew dime una cosa ¿Por qué ya no vimos a Ash en el baile? Dawn me dejo preocupada y se fue con un chico que recién entro a la escuela creo que se llama Paul- esclareció la chica sabía que su novio debía saber que rayos estaba pasando con ese idiota. –Lo siento mi amor no tengo idea en lo que ande metido pero para lo que sea que esté planeando estoy seguro que Dawn debe ser su inspiración- contesto con algo de nerviosismo cosa que no paso por alto May.

-Muy bien nos vemos amor- se despidió la chica depositándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, el chico condujo hasta su casa pensando en ¿Dónde rayos se metió su amigo? Claro que tenía una idea acertada de donde estaba el joven.

-¡No mames Ash! Por unas pinches nalgas ¿Dejaste a Dawn sola? ¿Sabías que mi querida May me dijo que conoció al nuevo en Nomekop? Si no te pones al tiro perderás la apuesta- chillo Drew mientras tenían otra noche de chicos esta vez en casa del rubio.

-Va cállate de seguro estas histérico ya que como es amiga de la chica de la apuesta quieres quedar bien con ella o dime algo Drew ¿Ya te la chingaste? Cuando menos eso deberías hacer antes de romper con ella porque ¿Cuánto te va a durar el gusto? No eres de los que anda con una chica formalmente o que ¿al saber que es virgen quieres intentar lo mismo que yo?- dialogo Ash dejando al peliverde callado pero la sangre de Drew empezó a hervir y subirle a la cabeza, sus puños contenían el coraje que quería descargar. –Escúchame imbécil a May no la metas en esto y si tanto estas tan seguro sobre lo de Dawn ¿Por qué no apostamos más dinero? 1000 dólares a que no te la chingas- contesto el peliverde. –Sabes que tengo una mejor idea ¿Qué te parece si apostamos ese dinero para ver quien se chinga primero a la mujer que tiene por novia? Espero que May valga al menos 500 dólares en dado caso que pierda la apuesta jaja que lo dud…- y antes de que el azabache pudiera terminar su frase el ruido de un certero golpe en su moflete se escuchó en las 4 paredes.

Drew había llegado a su límite, era su amigo pero no permitiría que su chica fuera parte de una apuesta. –Ella no está y ni estará dentro de una apuesta idiota y para tu información abandono la apuesta- esclareció el peliverde mientras recogía su mochila y abrigo. -¡Lárgate! La puerta está muy ancha- soltó Ash mientras que con una mano libre se tocaba donde su "amigo" le había golpeado.

-¡No mamen! ¿van a pelear por unas viejas? Somos amigos desde que tenemos memoria ¡no jodan!- fulmino el rubio pero esto estaba iba más haya que de unas simples mujeres ahora los sentimientos habían tomado poder.


	4. Chapter 4 El amor lastima

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. **_

**Fanfiction: Amor de adolescentes (remake).**

**Capítulo 4 final: El amor lastima.**

Desde la discusión con Drew las cosas andaban un poco mal pero a los 3 días se volvieron hablar como buenos amigos sin embargo Drew le dijo que no quería hablar del tema de Dawn hasta que llegase el día de la apuesta el cual estaba por llegar en 3 días el azabache no quería hacerse la idea pero cada día que transcurría algo brotaba desde su interior ¿amor? No podía ser eso o ¿sí?.

-Drew… ¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorado de May?- cuestiono el azabache mientras tenían su tercera reunión pero a diferencia de esta reunión con la otras era que solo eran el lechuga y el mostaza. –Bueno Ash pues May es la única persona que me hace sentir seguro de quien soy con ella puedo hallar confianza sé que jamás me lastimaría y yo… bueno nunca había sentido esto con alguna mujer es decir creo que es amor del bueno y no me gustaría perderla por nada del mundo- explico el joven, su miraba se mostraba con un brillo intenso cosa que el azabache jamás había visto en su amigo ¿así el estaría con Dawn? Aún tenía miedo de averiguar que ella fuera su verdadero amor pero todo indicaba que se había enamorado de ella.

-Drew- lo llamo el moreno, su amigo dejo de jugar y lo miro con preocupación desde hace días su mejor amigo estaba raro. -¿Qué ocurre hermano?- cuestiono el joven. –Este… es que mi amigo Gary me conto que tiene un amigo que le gusta andar del tingo al tango con las mujeres y me dijo que un día encontró a la chica ideal pero temía en que ella fuera la chica perfecta ¿Cómo saber que ella lo es? Y bueno cuando se entere de que él es chiflado ¿tú crees que aún lo aceptaría?- Ash estaba nervioso no sabía si explico bien su problema pero estaba que con lo que dijo fuera más que suficiente. –Escucha Ash suponiendo que el amigo de Gary exista no debería tener miedo después de todo ¿Qué prefiere? ¿Quedarse con la duda de lo que habría sido en su vida aquella chica? O ¿Ser bien yolo y arriesgarse? Yo me iría por la opción 2 y sinceramente somos amigos puedes decirme las cosas sin inventar personas, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo- explico el peliverde, Ash sonrió nerviosamente y continuaron jugando no antes de que el joven le diera un gracias.

0o0o0o0

2 jóvenes discutiendo, más bien solo la chica estaba reclamándole al joven, estaba despechada y con el corazón hecho pedazos ¿Cómo era posible?. -¿Por qué?- cuestiono ella mientras caía al piso destrozada. –Eres un bastardo ¿no dijiste que solo era una apuesta? ¿Qué volverías conmigo tan pronto como te la fornicaras?- dijo con frialdad Misty, Ash no sabía que decir pero sus sentimientos ya se habían aclaro, amaba a Dawn y no la quería dejar para nada ahora las cosas iban enserio. –Yo… lo siento Misty pero me enamore de ella es una chica tan maravillosa yo…- trataba de explicar el joven mientras la ayudaba a levantarse cuando se pudo estar de pie ella se alejó con brusquedad.

-Eres un bastardo es lo que me queda claro ¿con cuantas más jugar? ¿piensas que Dawn es el amor de tu vida? Eso mismo pensabas de mí y ahora me sales con que ella lo es ¡ja! ¡Lo único que quieres es una virgen para fornicar y después botarla! ¡te odio!- grito encolerizada la chica, se abalanzo hacia el para golpearlo en el pecho, el detuvo sus ataques, ya se sentía con una gran culpa en su espalda no sabía si podía continuar pero tenía derecho a ser feliz. –Escucha Misty ella es a la que amo y no espero que lo entiendas pero por mi parte espero que algún día tu encuentres al amor de tu vida.

-Ash, imbécil el amor de mi vida eras tú- dijo ella en tono muy bajo, su cara estaba perdida en el suelo, su cabello suelto ocultaba su rostro y sus ojos rojos por el llanto. –Lárgate entonces- soltó ella mientras secaba sus lágrimas. –Misty yo…- trato de excusarse el chico, ya se sentía de la patada y lo que menos quería era perder a mas amigos, ella lo miro fijo con sus ojos llenos de odio y rencor. -¡Lárgate!- chillo la joven, Ash suspiro tomo su abrigo y se fue de ahí, la pelinaranja cayo lentamente al piso. –Me las pagaras imbécil.

0o0o0o0

Estando a un día de la apuesta Ash no soporto más y preparo una cena especial en una de las tantas cabañas que tenía la familia Ketchum, su relación estaba a flor de piel y era momento de formalizarla, hacerla suya, ser uno con ella.

-Dawn cariño- la llamo tiernamente el joven mientras alejaba la copa de su mano y la invitaba a pararse, la cabaña era grandiosa con 7 cuartos, 2 de ellos eran tocadores muy elegantes, uno era la cocina con mucha tecnología y un gran refrigerador, la sala con muebles costosos, el comedor y con 2 habitaciones una para alguna pareja y la otra para dormir a solas bueno era claro que Ash la llevaría a la habitación más grande donde la haría suya por primera vez, era curioso ya que el jamás había llevado a alguna tipa a una de las cabañas o se había molestado en que fuera especial.

-Ash andas muy raro- decía la joven mientras era guiada por su novio, el azabache le había vendado los ojos. –Tu solo sígueme- le susurro hasta que llegaron al cuarto, deslizo la puerta y le permitió la entrada, cerro con llave y le quito la venda lentamente dejando ver una gran cama adornada con pétalos blancos formando un corazón, las sabanas eran de suave seda color rojas a ambos lados de la cama tenía 2 buro con lámparas las cuales estaban apagadas, a mirar a la izquierda se miraba un gran ventanal y en este se miraban alrededor velas pequeñas rojas encendidas por todos lados donde se pudieran a acomodar , el piso estaba repleto de pétalos blancos y rojos. –Esto…- ella quería llorar sabía que el día había llegado, el día en que se entregaría a él por amor.

-Dawn lo que pasa es que ya no puedo estar sin ti y quiero ser uno contigo, en verdad te necesito- le dijo el chico mientras la abrazaba de espaldas, ella giro para tenerlo de frente le planto un tierno beso y dijo "hagámoslo".

Ash empezó por besar los labios que tanto lo enloquecían sus manos se posaron en las caderas de la chica para atraerla más a él, ella envolvió el cuello del joven con sus brazos jugando con su melena, los besos pasaron de ser succionadores a los franceses los recién favoritos de Dawn al igual que Ash, una batalla con sus lenguas se jugaba, saboreaban todo del otro era tan hermoso dulce miel que brotaban de los labios de ambos dando pequeños pasos llegaron hasta la cama el joven la recostó dulcemente sin despegarse de ella, no quería hacerlo ni por un mísero segundo.

-¿Puedo?- cuestiono el, la chica asintió cosa que hizo feliz a Ash su chica estaba entregándose a él, era un día feliz para ellos e inolvidable, las manos del moreno empezaron por acariciar los pechos de la chica aun con la blusa molesta que tenía, la seguía besando pero pensaba que esas prendas ya eran molestas así que con delicadeza empezó a desabrochar la camisa de botones que llevaba Dawn, se miraba linda pero la prefería desnuda, muchas noches imagino con hacerla suya y ahora era el momento, tiro la prenda y después con una mano bajo un poco el sostén para tener contacto con el pezón de la chica se sintió durito y preparado para presentarle la boca de Ash, no tardó mucho en succionar suavemente el pezón de su amada lo cual hizo que Dawn dejara escapar un leve gemido.

-¿Te gusta?- susurro el, ella solo asintió pero sus ojos pedían más el gustoso le daría lo que pedía, despojo su pantalón y toda prenda molesta que impidiera ver a la perfección el cuerpo de su amada él no se quedó atrás también se deshizo con ayuda de Dawn de su ropa, ambos estaban desnudos. –Ash tengo miedo…- susurro ella mientras él seguía besando el otro pezón y una de sus manos libres recorría todo el cuerpo de Dawn mientras que la otra acaricia el otro pecho. –Tranquila… aquí estoy yo- le contesto al instante que le deposito un beso en boca, dejo que su mano libre la que estaba recorriendo todo el ser de ella se introdujera en el sexo de la joven acariciando cada milímetro de su ser. –Se… siente… bien…- articulo con dificultad Dawn.

-Eso me gusta amor- contesto el, el tiempo no existía para los 2 quería que fuera especial para ella, tomo una de las manos de ella y la fue guiando hasta llegar a su "Amiguito" quien ya estaba listo para la acción ella al sentirlo se estremeció. -¿Qué fue…- trato de decir ella cuando el sonrió. –Vamos amor yo también quiero sentir caricias tuyas- ella un poco nerviosa dirigió su mano hacia el miembro de Ash y empezó a jugar con él, los besos y caricias volvieron, ambos estaban listos para lo que seguía. –Ya tengo el globito listo amor ahora sé que dolerá un poco pero después te acostumbraras- él dijo en voz baja al odio, ella acomodo sus piernas alrededor de él y se preparó mentalmente para lo que venía, Ash la penetro lentamente, dolía sí que dolía pero ella quería hacerlo solo con él, sus manos apretaron las sabanas, él se dio cuenta y la empezó a besar para apaciguar de alguna manera el dolor, el tiempo transcurrió y lo que parecía ser dolor para Dawn se convirtió en puro placer. -¡Oh Ash!- gimió la chica, el chico estaba que no podía controlarse hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax.

Esa noche fue única para los 2 y la recordarían por siempre.

0o0o0o0

-Renuncio a la estúpida apuesta- declaro Ash a sus 2 amigos Jun y Drew, el peliverde sonrió. –No me digas Ash ¿te enamoraste?- intuyo el chico de ojos verdes. –Quizá tengas razón mi amigo- fue la contestación de este.

-Jaja no mames Ash ¿te enamoraste de una apuesta? El gran hombre de montaña bueno igual ya no importa, toma tu dinero te lo ganaste te la cogiste en menos de lo planeado- fue lo que dijo Jun fría y despiadadamente mientras sacaba el dinero.

-¡yo no quiero nada! ¡y Dawn ya no es una apuesta!- fulmino molesto el joven, Drew estaba conmocionado por su amigo ¿Quién lo diría no? Una chica llego para cambiarlo más sin embargo no articulo palabra alguna. –Jaja vamos Ash ¿Qué tan buena esta? Que piensas que no vale el dinero que te estamos dando ¿podrías decirle que si puedo tener sexo con ella yo también?- Jun estaba molestando a Ash y como consecuencia recibió un fuerte golpe en su moflete tirándolo. –No vuelvas a faltarle al respeto a Dawn imbécil ella dejo de ser una apuesta así que…- y antes de que continuara escucho a una chica llorar giro y vio a alguien conocida, su corazón empezó a acelerarse ¿Qué tanto tiempo había estado ahí escuchando?.

-¡May! ¿Qué estas…?- trato de decir Drew al acercarse a ella pero esta no se dejó se alejó de él. -¡No me toques! Me dan asco ¿Cómo pudiste Ash? Creí que dijiste que ella era diferente- empezó a hablar May con voz quebrada, Ash estaba estupefacto. –May yo…

-¡Cállate! Jamás debí confiar en ti ni ella ¡Drew! Lo nuestro se acabó y en cuanto a ti Ash ojala te arrepientas de lo que hiciste que Arceus te perdone porque yo no lo hare- dijo con frialdad la joven y se retiró del lugar, Drew la detuvo sujetando su brazo pero ella le soltó una bofetada. -¡No me toques! ¡imbécil!- y huyo del lugar. Drew se acarició el moflete donde May dejo marcada su cachetada.

-¡Mierda hay que buscar a Dawn!- dijo alarmado Ash mientras corría con Drew, Jun por su lado sonrió perversamente se levantó y saco una grabadora pequeña la cual conecto a su celular y empezó a hacer maravillas con las aplicaciones de hoy en día.

0o0o0o0

Las clases continuaron normales por alguna razón Dawn jamás se topó con Ash antes de las clases y es que casualmente ese día se le hizo tarde, ambos habían quedado de almorzar juntos en el comedor, Dawn lo notaba extraño y algo pálido pero cuando quiso saber el negó diciendo que no le pasaba nada, el receso llego y cuando Ash quiso alcanzar a Dawn rápidamente May se la llevo. -¡Maldición!- maldijo el azabache mientras se mordía la uña del pulgar.

-¡Ash! Más vale que la encontremos en el comedor antes de que Misty lo haga la vi muy juntita con Jun me temo que planeen algo en su contra- dialogo Drew con dificultad pues había corrido demasiado entonces ambos emprendieron su viaje hacia el comedor y al llegar fue demasiado tarde…

-Alumnos de Nomekop me complace presentarles aunque algunos ya la conocen a nuestra querida Dawn quien es la actual novia de Ash ¿oye princesa te has preguntado por que eres la novia de Ash? Digo si eres muy bonita pero hay una verdad oculta en todo esto ¿la sabes? ¡Ah mira haya viene Ash! ¡Hola cariño!- dialogaba Misty quien se encontraba en una especie de teatro con un micrófono y a su lado estaba Dawn, May estaba del otro extremo sujetada por Lyra y Marina, esto le olía mal a Ash y no era porque alguien se hubiera echado un gas.

-¿A qué te refieres Misty?- interrogo la ojiazul. –Hay querida tu belleza no lo es todo sabes aquí en la prepa lo que importa bueno lo que le importa a nuestro querido Ash es el número de vírgenes que se lleve a la cama ¿te creías especial? Lo lamento querida pero Ash es conocido por acostarse con todas oye bien todas las chicas de Nomekop y lo mas triste es que tú al llegar fuiste víctima de una apuesta- explico Misty mientras ponía cara de triste. -¡Mientes!- chillo Dawn. -¡No le hagas caso amor!- grito Ash acto seguido estaba por correr hacia Dawn pero de la nada salió Jun con otro tipo sujetándolo al azabache y a Drew. -¡Maldita sea Misty!- grito Ash.

-Ódiame lo que quieras cariño pero ambos sabemos que aquí la mierda eres tu yo solo le abro los ojos a la inocente Dawn- y terminando la frase apachurro un botón el cual inicio un video de Ash con sus 2 hermanos charlando. –_Ya me acosté con ella ahora quiero que me den el dinero que me prometieron-_ Dawn estaba perpleja no lo procesaba aun lentamente cayó al piso y lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas la frase del video se repitió como disco rayado en su mente "ya me acosté con ella ahora quiero que me den el dinero que me prometieron" en un intento audaz Ash logro zafarse de Jun y corrió en dirección a Dawn ayudándola a parar, ella lo miro extrañada. -¿Por qué?- fue lo único que salió de su boca.

Ash quedo mudo ante tal pregunta ella simplemente sonrió pero era una risa de tristeza al ver que había sido parte de una mala jugada y emprendió una caminata lejos de la escuela, necesitaba aire, lejos de ahí , lejos de él. -¡Dawn!- la llamo el joven mientras la tomaba del brazo, ella se soltó y acto seguido sonó una cachetada por todo Nomekop. –No me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida imbécil.

Sentencio la joven y se fue del lugar. –_No te dejare ir- _pensó para si el joven Ketchum, la siguió hasta fuera del colegio gritando su nombre y a mitad de la calle ella volteo. -¿Qué diantres quieres?- chillo ella ya harta de que la siguiera molestando, ya le había robado su virginidad, su corazón y ¿para qué? Todo lo hizo pedazos pero todo se volvió oscuro para ella, su vista se nublo unos momentos al sentir como el joven la empujo y lo único que se escucho fue el impacto de un cuerpo contra un vehículo y segundos después el cuerpo caer al piso, el olor a sangre se esparció rápido, ambos inconscientes. - ¡Mierda!- grito el conductor, subió a los 2 jóvenes en el carro y los llevo al hospital en ese lapso Dawn fue la primera en recuperar la conciencia, los recuerdos llegaron a su mente pero aún estaba algo confundida tratando de resolver el rompecabezas.

-Hola, te desmayaste o no sé qué paso pero el joven esta en grave peligro los llevare al hospital- explico el sr pero Dawn estaba débil y cerro nuevamente los ojos.

Las horas pasaron y Dawn ya estaba mejor solo había recibido unos raspones pero aún estaba en espera de su amado que aun que le rompió el corazón eso no le dejaba de preocupar el estado del joven, cuando estaba en la sala de espera miro a una señora bien parecida que se parecía bastante a su querido Ash y a su lado estaba una chica de cabello castaño largo hasta el coxis y de ojos azules, las dos estaban con los ojos cristalinos como si estuviesen por romper en llanto.

-Estará bien Delia no te preocupes- dijo la chica de cabello largo en eso el doctor llego con una cara de malas noticias, Delia no se esperó y corrió desesperada hacia el doctor. -¿Cómo está? ¿se pondrá bien verdad?- cuestiono con rapidez ella mientras tomaba la bata del doctor. –El… lo siento mucho señora Ketchum pero el entro en estado de coma- al momento de terminar la frase el doctor un silencio invadió la sala, la noticia había impactado a las 3 personas pero la otra ojiazul desconocida no lo tomo a bien miro directo a Dawn camino hacia ella y le grito.

-¡Es tu culpa! ¡por tu culpa Ashito está en coma!- grito colérica la chica, Delia camino hacia ella y le puso su mano en su hombro. –Serena estamos en un hospital por favor y en cuanto a ti niña te prohíbo que veas a mi hijo en lo que resta de tu patética vida, lárgate y te lo pido de la manera más atenta.

Y con el corazón hecho trizas la joven llamada Dawn salió del hospital.

**To be continued…**


End file.
